Learning How To Use Lightsabers And Blasters In Film Spoof Travels
Here is what should be put in videos like cartoons, film spoof travels, and scenes. Transcript *Here's an example. These are your weapons to carry. It is the time for us to show you how to control this formidable weapons, which only the Jedi and Sith master with perfection. The Golden Rule: Always use weapons in films that you travel on. Here is a list of examples. *Lesson No. 1: Don't point your sabers at anyone. You can seriously hurt them. Aim to the side of them. *Lesson No. 2: Then, even if you opponents strive to miss you, dodge their blows. You can never stay too careful. *Lesson No. 3: If you aim to the side, dodge as a precaution, and dodge just in case. *Lesson No. 4: As you squint and aim, you can bow down exaggeratedly. *Lesson No. 5: When you botch your aim, then make a show of your dodge. *Lesson No. 6: Since you aim like you're spinning, you can jump up and down. *Lesson No. 7: If hitting emptiness is too hard for you, ask your opponents to guide you with their sabers, and maybe you'll hit it. *Lesson No. 8: The main thing is to keep a safe distance between yourself, your sabers, and your opponents. *Lesson No. 9: While you're pointing your guns since firing, you could also hurt someone as well. Audiences will like film spoof travels. *Lesson No. 10: Well, since your opponents are grappling with your partners, they are at their most vulnerable. *Lesson No. 11: Avoid any threatening attacks. Opt for something more harmless, such as a few waltz steps. *Lesson No. 12: If your enemies find themselves in a particularly tricky situation, give them to recover. *Lesson No. 13: Start doing some warm up exercises. *Lesson No. 14: Or as your opponents is too quick for you, even if admittedly, some Jedi Knights would have had the time to carry out some whole dance routines. *Lesson No. 15: And finally, if your enemies throw themselves at your sabers, take them out of the way. An accident can so easily happen. *Lesson No. 16: This sabers are very heavy to handle, and can sometimes easily break, but are used to carry the blow, so be careful. *Lesson No. 17: Get your weapons ready, and enjoy more film spoof travels coming soon. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:How To Use Weapons in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels